


Mune and the Queens of Nature

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: Mune le gardien de la lune | Mune: Guardian of the Moon (2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, OC characters, Sequal fanfic, character origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: It had been some time since the defeat of Necross. The trio were still great friends, and the two guardians were doing great with their jobs. However, meeting a goddess from the legends changes nearly everything. When the goddess' existence brings up old stories, how will people react. How will a guardian react learning the origin of his past. And what will happen, when a new greater evil arises. Can the trio, along with old and new friends, defeat this evil. Or will darkness cloud the earth permeantly.





	1. Safora

It had been months since the defeat of Necross. The trio were still proud of that victory. The two guardians had been doing well in their roles. They even began to delve more into the meaning of the guardians being connected. That's how they ended up here. Standing in the temple of the moon, gazing at each other. The white fluff balls making the strings for the moon rolled their eyes at the two, closing themselves in. Mune rolled his eyes at the creatures, before facing the sun guardian before him. "So, how exactly...do we, you know." The moon guardian began to babble nervously. He wasn't one for romance. Sohone chuckled softly. "Like this.". He said beginning to lean forward.

"Hey guys." The two guardians looked up in alarm upon seeing the familiar child of wax. "Oh, Glim." Sohone made a small cough, "You're here.". Mune stepped back, nerbously waving to his friend. The wax girl looked between the two of them, smirking as she folded her arms. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked the stone man and faun. "NO!" They both exclaimed. "Sureeeee." Glim replied, smirking. The two guardians blushed, or as much as they could considering Sohone was literally made of amber and Mune was a faun.

"No, not at all. It was a, um, guardian meeting. So, what was it that you needed." Mune questioned. "If we're gonna just ignore what you did, then fine." She grabbed both of her hands, "I might as well show you what I found!". Glim lead them out of the moon temple, making the guardians worried. "Wait, what about the sun and moon?!" Sohone exclaimed. "It'll only be a few minutes! Their not gonna be stolen again." Glim replied, continuing to force the two guardians into following her.

After a few moments of running, the wax girl finally slowed her pace down, stopping the two. "Okay, being guardian of the sun, I love a radiant day as much as any other guy, though I'm hot enough myself, but why are we out here?" Sohone asked, getting a nudge from Mune. "You know it's true." Sohone teased. The faun shook his head, making a small sound.

Glim slowly crept forward, pointing into a large patch of forest. "Glim, if I wanted to look at forest, all I would have to do is turn the corner, and look outside my temple." Sohone bitterly stated, looking at the wax girl. Glim rolled her eyes groaning. "That isn't what this is about." She replied. "Then what are you trying to show us?" Mune questioned. The wax girl smiled, before climbing off the platform they were on, and ran deeper into the green. "This girl I swear, no wonder she worries her father." Sohone grumbled, pushing himself up, and pulling the other two up to their feet. "Shhh." Glim hushed, pointing at the forest. The two of them leaned forward, trying to see what she meant. "Did you hit your head?" Sohone questioned, crouching down besides her.

She rolled her eyes, and pointed towards a set of trees. The two guardians focused, and their mouthes dropped seeing movement. Just between the trees, they saw a large figure moving, green trailing behind them, as if a cloak to camoflauge them.

"Woah..." Mune breathed out. The figure crept down, hunched over a set of shrubs. The long arms moved from the cloak, long delicate fingers glazing over the shrubs, causing life to fill it.

"Oh my gosh, I think I know what it is." Glim beamed. "Who's the giant?" Sohone questioned. "Safora. Queen of life itself, a part of a rare species, no ones ever seen one really, so it's been assumed a legend." Glim breathed out, getting up from their cover, and running over. "Wait!" Sohone groaned. "That's Glim for you, to quick for both of us." Mune chuckled, following after her. Well at least the two guardians were connected then.

Glim stopped in her tracks, looking at the giant creature. "Hello!" The wax girl called out. The giant looked down, it's large green doe eyes staring down at the girl. "Careful now Glim. I'm not scared of this thing, but be careful." Sohone stated, holding his harpoon. The giant turned to Sohone, blinking as she observed him. Slowly her long fingers reached out, touched the stone mans head. "What, what is she doing?" Sohone asked. "Observing life." Glim beamed. The giant nodded, a smile growing on her face.

Her head roose when a loud sound erupted from the distance. Safora stood tall, looking at the trio once more. The queen gave them a small nod, before walking off.

"I cannot believe we just met Safora! Their so rare and no one ever sees them!" Glim squealed. "It's always you and legends." Sohone commented, "Let's start heading back now, us guardians have work to do.". Mune was about to follow the two, when something caught his eye. 

"What on earth..?" The faun breathed out, approaching it slowly. His eyes widened, staring at the tree before him. It had been the one the giant Safora was standing in front of before she went to the shrubs. However, unlike the rest of the thriving green around it, this tree...was black.

Dead and withered to the root, ash falling from the trees branches. Something was not right with this tree.

"Hey, come on Mune, let's get going! We got a job to do!" Sohone called out. "Oh, coming!" Skittering away from the tree, Mune came after his friends. Little did the guardian know what lied beneathe the tree.


	2. The Tree

After the fascinating sight of the Queen of Life. The trio had gone back to their daily lives. Which meant the two boys were doing their guardian task, and Glim was educating herself back at her home.

Mune gently plucked the strings within the temple of the Moon. He couldn't get the tree out of his mind. Why had it looked like that? So dead and almost evil like in a forest full of life. Had it something to do with Safora. No, that made no sense. She was the queen of life, so why would she cause that. Even so, it stuck with him.

"This is stupid, this is stupid." Mune murmured as he climbing off the temple of the Moon. He of course made sure the moon was perfectly secured. It'd be terrible if he lost it again, or worse. Glancing around, Mune prepared to leave. "What are you doing?" The faun screeched, falling onto his back. Looking up, he nervously chuckled seeing the cat faced amber guardian standing above him, the familiar Glim besides him. "Oh, um, just taking a walk." Mune casually chuckled, pushing himself up,

The two of the gave him a look, and he groaned. "Fine... I wanted to go back to the forest to see what the evil tree was." Mune explained. Sohone blinked in confusion. "What tree?" Glim asked, stepping in front of the sun guardian. "That was not was I thought it was at all." Sohone murmured, so much for being connected. Mune nodded his head towards the forest, before prancing ahead. Acts so much like a faun. "You two, I swear." Sohone grumbled as they followed. "Oh come on I know you like it." Glim giggled. Sohone flushed, rolling his eyes. He wouldn't admit it out loud...even though it was pretty obvious.

After some traveling, and navigating down the area, they eventually found it. "Woah..." Glim gasped out, stopping in her tracks. Mune's eyes widened, shocked to find the decay had spread. Dead leaves and grass scattered around the tree. What was more terrifying was the large glowing gold crack startin to form.

Before them, attempting to heal it was Safora. "Safora." Glim spoke, catching the Queen of Life's attention. The queens doe eyes were filled with worry. "Aw, no one likes to see the ladies upset." Sohone commented. Mune approached her, sitting besides the large plant woman. "What is it?" He asked. Safora stared at him, then the tree.

"Sanguine..." She breathed out. The guardians blinked in confusion, while Glim gasped in horror. "Let me guess, you know who that is, hm?" Sohone asked. It was most likely true, knowing how much Glim liked to read...and how much he couldn't.

Safora stood tall, pointing to herself, then to the tree. "Are you two...connected?" Mune questioned. The queen of life sadly nodded, stepping away from the dead grass. "In the legends, it was told that Sanguine was the evil older twin of Safora. Her powers could strip anything of life that she deemed weak. Safora can't defeat her, but she imprisoned her...well over generations ago." Glim explained. "Why suddenly crack now?" Sohone asked, folding his arms. "Safora...did...did this happen when the sun and moon first came?" Mune asked.

Looking at the two guardians, Safora slowly nodded, frowning as she turned back to the tree. "That's a long time to be trapped in the tree." Sohone muttered, staring at the dead tree in fascination. "And it looks like it's getting weaker. Why?" Glim asked, turning towards the ancient being.

"The guardians..." Safora breathed out, making said guardians confused. "How exactly are we messing this up lady?" Sohone questioned, looking rather offended. "No, it was us Sohone. The moon and the sun vanishing. Plants need these things, and with them gone it grew weaker." Mune grimaced, "This could be very bad. Safora, how do we stop it?". 

The queen of life sighed in defeat, "We cannot.". "What? Oh come on, we've defeated Necross, this can't be that hard." Sohone scoffed. "Powers cannot contain... unlike any foe." Safora explained, before standing tall, "Leave while you can, before she is released.".

The trio watched as the giant walked away, vanishing in the remaining green. "We can't seriously think about ignoring this." Mune spoke, turning to the two. "We faced Necross, but this maybe be more dangerous. I've read what Sanguine can do, her ash enough is deadly." Glim whimpered, glancing at the tree, gasping softly as the crack grew. "No need to worry little lady, us guardians should have this handled." Sohone exclaimed. "Glim, can you head home and read up what you can about Sanguine?" Mune asked. The child of wax nodded, running off.

"So, us guardians have it handled?" Mune asked, looking at the amber man besides him. "Come on, I know we got this. Because I got you." Sohone placed a gentle kiss atop of Mune's forehead. "Hey, it's hot." Mune teased, pushing him off. "To hot for you to handle?" Sohone chuckled. "Never." Mune smiled, walking back with Sohone to their temple.

He just hoped being guardian of the moon would be enough to deal with this ancient queen of death.


	3. Library of Time

"Leeyoon!" The taller man looked up in surprise, stopping his walk as the moon guardian skipped into the temple. "Mune, what is it that I can help you with?" Leeyoon questioned, looking at him. Despite wanting to become the moon guardian himself, Leeyoon had become a helpful ally.

Mune proceeded to explain everything they had witnessed over the day whilst walking down the path with him to the temple of the moon. "Interesting, they are real." Leeyoon remarked, rubbing his chin in thought. "You know about them too?" Mune questioned. "I some time in researching while I was being mentoring by Yule." Leeyoon replied, stopping at the strands that held the moon to the temple. The moon guardian walked over to the strands, plucking them gently as he turned to the other.

"What can you tell me about Sanguine? I think there may be a chance where we...we have to fight her." Mune informed. Leeyoon looked at him, then to the white fuzzballs on the strings of the moon. "Follow me."

The moon guardian followed Leeyoon curiously, searching around as the man lead without hesitation. "What is this place?" Mune questioned. Leeyoon approached a large stone slab, and pressing on various parts of it. Mune's eyes widened as the stone glowed green for a moment, before splitting open, revealing a tunnel that led down to many stone stairs.

"Woah..." Mune breathed out. Leeyoon smirked, entering the tunnel. "Wait!" Mune exclaimed, skipping after him.

The two people of night made their way down the steps, and Mune's mouth dropped. Before them was a library, a rather ancient looking one. "Oh my gosh, I have to show this to Glim, thank you Leeyoon!" Mune exclaimed, running inside, looking over everything. He normally wasn't much of a reader, but this could be exactly what they needed.

Mune prepared to leave, before he stopped. "How did you know about this place?" Mune questioned. Leeyoon let out a heavy sigh, looking at the library. "This was a ancient place where the guardians came to learn of those who came before them. A way of keeping tradition alive." He explained. "There's no hope Sohone came here then." Mune chuckled to himself, before prancing out of the library, and made his way to find the child of wax.

Glim rolled her eyes as her father still worried about her being out. "I already told you, the piece of moon Mune-" The wax girl gasped as Mune popped out at her window. The faun shushed her, waving her forward. Glim glanced back, before following him out of the window. Her fathers worried complaints becoming harder to hear the farther they got.

Doing the same thing to the stone as Leeyoon had, the stone slab lifted, revealing the tunnel with stairs. "Oh, this has to be one of the coolest things I've seen! Who knows what's in here!" Glim squealed, running inside, rushing to the walls, staring at the paintings on the walls, before running to a wall filled with scrolls. 

"So what's the likely hood of us finding anything on them? They are considered legends." Mune asked, checking the walls of knowledge. "That's a tricky one, but only one way to find out." Glim spoke, taking an armful of scrolls.

"That's why I got you Glim, you love reading so much, and there's no way I can do it all myself." Mune commented, taking a scroll in his hands, being careful as he could with the old material. "That and your boyfriend can't read." She teased. "He's not my-Sohone-", "I never said Sohone." Glim giggled. Mune groaned, glaring at her. 

"Let's just see what we can find on Sanguine already."


	4. History Can Be Terrifying

"You find anything yet?" Mune questioned, poking through some other scrolls. "No, just some weird but interesting things. Like where the stone people come from. Now we know where all of Sohone's interesting fans come from." Glim commented, poking the scroll back into it's place. At the mention of Sohone, Mune began to wonder about what the sun guardian exactly was.

Sohone is considered a member of the stone people that live in day, yet he was different for no many reasons. Unlike most stone people, he was, well made of amber. That and possessed cat like features. Heh, Mune still remembered the time they accidentally found catnip.

"Glim, do you think we'll find anything about the amber people?" This caught the wax girl's attention. Glim stared at the faun, before slowly walking over to one of the many walls containing scrolls. Using a delicate wax hand, she gently coaxed one from the wall, placing the others she had back.

Mune walked over besides her, raising an eyebrow. "These are the much older scrolls." Mune commented. "Well, it's always best to start at the beginning and go from there. You don't just pick a random page and start there." Glim explained.

He simply nodded, taking ones in the same timeline as her, interested as some went back to even before the first guardians. "I wonder who had made this place before the guardians." Mune said curiously. "I bet they heard it, and wrote it for those who live on after them so these historical events never die." Glim spoke, smiling as she looked through the scrolls, "All the knowledge here is just...mind blowing!". The moon guardian chuckled, continuing to read through the scrolls he was given.

Hours had gone into researching, looking for any sign of the queens of nature or even of their friends origins. It amazed them how Sohone appeared to be the only one of his kind. A few more scrolls were placed back, until a satisfied gasp came from Glim.

The fuan quickly skipped over, seeing what she had found. The wax girl pointed at the scroll, grinning, before beginning to read.

'The people of amber were originally formed from fossilized trees in which the resin hardens, forming a shape. Given the ability of life from the ancient goddess Safora, the amber birthed a stone man created from amber. There was only one tree given this property that is known.'.

"Interesting to know Sohone came from a tree." Mune joked, before urging Glim to continue.

'Over time, the population of these amber people grew, becoming stronger with each generation. Allowed to by their goddess, the amber people were allowed to reproduce on their own using fragments of themselves and a partner, and placing it into tree resin, creating an amber egg.'.

 

"Amber egg?" Glim questioned, whilst Mune shrugged. "I guess not all of us are normally born. I mean come on, you're made of wax Glim." He stated. She rolled her eyes, and continued reading.

'The egg can only hatch when presented with high heats and a parental figure is nearby. Thus the amber people would travel to the volcanos of their land, their ability of being unaffected by high heats caused them to be hot constantly. And that, is where they met their new leader.'.

The two looked at each other nervously, before continuing to read the story.

'Sanguine, the goddess, or queen of death had lived in the volcano for many years. The queen offered their people a better home for their kind, with all the heat and lava they needed, if they agreed to serve her. And they did. The amber people became the disasterious army of the queen of the dead, helping her nearly over throw her sister. Pillaging villages, slaughtering populations left and right.'.

'However, one day the amber people began to realize the error of their ways. What damage they had created. Despite this, instead of seeking to their former goddess, or going to the guardians, their pride made them take the queen on their own. Defying her and fighting her. How their pride was their undoing. Seeing this was a terrible mistake, as Sanguine was furious with their betrayal. But instead of smiting them down with her powers, Sanguine had a more sinister plan. Seeing the people as useful still, Sanguine summonded her mighty pets of chaos, the pale snakes.'.

So many things in these scrolls had them shocked. The amber people had been created by Safora, only to betray her and join the forces of Sanguine. "Sanguine...is the master of those pale snakes?" Mune's throat tightened at the thought of what may happen next. Glim took his hand, and began to read.

'As punishment for betraying her, Sanguine sent her snakes after the people. Corrupting the amber people into foul creatures, destroying their minds, driving them made as they were transformed into monsters. Not long after the poor race has been corrupted, Sanguine fell. Being imprisoned in the tree by her sister with the help of some of the first guardians. Safora mourned the loss of a species, and hadn't the heart to put them all down. Instead, the queen of life imprisoned the species forever, leaving them forever cursed.'

Glim put the scrolls down, just looking at Mune silently. There was horror all over his face, this...it had all been so much. The wax child gently hugged him, taking a shaky breathe. "We have to tell him Mune...we have to tell Sohone..." Glim breathed out.

"Tell me what?" The two gasped out loud, finding the sun guardian at the entrance. "What? Didn't think I wouldn't notice my other guardian is missing from his temple? We are connected Mune." Sohone stated, before looking between the two of them, "Is there something going-". "NO! No, I mean...no.".

Mune stood up, walking over to him. Sohone blinked in surprise as the faun hugged him tightly, for as long as he could before the heat became to much. Mune stepped away, rubbing his arms. "Is it really that cold down here? Speaking of which, this looks like your perfect hang out Glim." Sohone commented. The child of wax frowned, holding a scroll close to her chest. "Oh come on Glim, that was supposed to be a compliment." Sohone stated, folding his arms. She shook her head, before finally opening the scroll for him to see for himself.

It was one of the many scrolls that had drawings instead of words, and this image was clear. The towering queen of death standing before the amber people, commanding her soldiers.


	5. People of Blazing Resin

Mune and Glim flinched as Sohone proceeded to lose it outside. They thankfully managed to convince him to freak out outside, and not destroy anything inside the ancient library.

"Sohone, please calm down." Mune begged. "Do not tell me to calm down Mune!" Sohone growled out loud, throwing a harpoon at one of the trees. "Careful now Sohone, we don't want to anger Safora." Glim warned. This just angered the amber man more. "So what?! That, that, so called goddess saw me, she knew what I was and said nothing about it?! For years I have wondered if I had a family, I mean, it was obvious those stone people weren't my real parents!" Sohone shouted loudly, tearing his harpoon out of the tree.

He had loved them, they had raised him well. But in the end...in the end he had always wanted to know where he came from. Who he belonged too. And now knowing his people served this wicked queen, it was still hard to stomach. That and the fact they had been cursed into corrupted beast, trapped in those horrific forms...it dawned on him that those could potentially be his parents. Trapped, cursed to live their betrayal as corrupted monsters for eternity.

Glim walked over to Sohone, placing a hand on his shoulder. The moon shard Mune had given her thankfully protected her from his heat, but even then she wouldn't mind. Sohone growled, before relaxing, sitting on his knees, staring at the ground. "I always wanted to know about my kind...but..like this..." Sohone breathed out.

Wait...his kind.

"Wait...if the amber people nearly over threw Sanguine, they must know how to defeat her for good!" Mune exclaimed, turning to face the other two. He gulped seeing the glares he was getting from the others. "I mean, it's true." Mune spoke, rubbing his arm. 

"Yeah, let's ask them how to destroy the lady that cursed them all when they tried to destroy her." Sohone snapped. "I know you're upset Sohone, but this might be out only opprotunity to take her out before she gets free. I mean, who knows how much longer Sanguine is going to stay trapped in the tree." Glim pointed out.

 

Sohone silently looked up from his spot, before standing up. "Guess we better go find the queen." Sohone said, starting to walk. "Um, hello our temples." Mune called out, making the sun guardian stop. "I guess Leeyoon and Krrrack can watch them. Wax here has the right idea on going as fast as we can." Sohone remarked.

So the group did. Alerting their friends to watch the temples as they journeyed forward. Not surprising, they found the queen of life sitting before the tree. "Oh my gosh..." Glim gasped out seeing the decay had continued to spread. "Hey, tree lady! I got a bone to pick with you!" Sohone shouted, being held back by Mune and Glim the best they could. Safora raised her head, looking at the group. A frown crossed her features as she realized. Silently, the giant stood, walking off. "W-What is she doing?" Mune asked. "She wants us to follow her." Glim ran after the queen, soon being followed by her friends.

Safora stood tall in a clearing of trees, before letting out a loud whistle. "Huh?" Mune questioned. A loud caw echoed through the forest, and the group gasped as a large bird like beast landed down in front of them. "Woah..." Glim beamed. "So she has birds, and Sanguine has snakes. Great." Sohone rolled his eyes. The giant sighed loudly. Mune gasped softly as the bird creature approached them, before holding out a wing to them.

"You're letting us ride it?" Glim asked. Safora nodded, "He will show you them.". It wasn't hard to guess who 'them' was. "Thank you your majesty." Glim said, climbing onto the beast. Sohone grumbled under his breathe, climbing onto the bird as well. "What will you do?" Mune questioned. "Delaying the inevitable." Safora sighed, before standing once more, leaving the trio.

With the queen of life, the bird beast cawed loudly. Glim yelped as it took off, soaring through the skies. Mune watched in awe as it flew over their temples. Mune smiled as they flew over his home, and he waved down to his people. Glim leaned over the edge, gazing in awe at the views. Sohone sat in the back, rolling his eyes at the two.

Not long had passed, before the creature touched down onto the ground. "This is it." Glim spoke as she stared at the large majestic tree before them. Even old and shriveled, it's size alone was impressive. Sohone stepped off the bird, approaching the tree, silently running his fingers along it. "This...so this is how we came to be." Sohone remarked, looking to find dried pieces of resin on the tree. Must have been before Sanguine destroyed everything. Glim took his hand, looking at him. "Don't worry, let's just keep going." Sohone spoke.

The trio wandered through the dead forest, frowning at the life that had been lost here. As they walked around, they all tensed up when a caw filled the air. They all looked up seeing the crystal green bird beast fly above a large rock, before landing on it. "What the?" Mune walked forward, seeing large dark brown roots sprouting from the ground, completely covering the entrance of the large rocks entrance. Where did it lead to-?

Mune fell back screaming as something lunged at the roots, reaching at him. The faun quickly scrambled back, backing away with Glim. Sohone walked forward though, looking inside. What came at Mune had been kept inside by the roots, most likely enchanted from Safora.

Above them the bird best coughed out a glowing green fire, allowing them to see inside. "Oh my..." Glim gasped out, looking inside the large rocked. Blocked inside it were rpughly hundreds of corrupted amber people, prowling the inside. "Sanguine did all of this. To all of them..?" Sohone breathed out, clenching his harpoon tightly.

Those damned snakes. He remembered them well. To well. Saying words that'd drive you made with anger. Destroying your mind and corrupting your body.

The trio gasped as the corrupted beast stared ramming into the roots. It's ancient powers had grown weaker with Sanguine's return getting closer. "We should get out of here-where is the bird?!" Glim exclaimed, finding it gone from the perch above. "I knew we couldn't trust that plant lady!" Sohone exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air. "Um, guys...I think we got bigger problems..." Mune whined, backing up. Snarls and growls echoed before them, as the creatures continued trying to escape. If another attacked, they might just get through!

Something remarkabke happened. A hooded figure leapt down, throwing a vial at the corrupted amber people. They growled loudly, running from the gas that came out the vial. "Yeah, there's a whole lot more of where that came from!" A female voice shouted, before nodding the trio to follow her. With no other choice they did.

The woman led them deeper into the ancient forest, before stopping. Looking around, she heaved as she pushed a rock away, revealing a tunnel underneathe it. "Hop in." She said. Gulping, Mune yelled as he jumped in, sliding down the tunnel. The other two followed after him shortly. After securing the stone, the woman followed.

"Thanks for the save. I don't want to deal with those things." Glim shuddered. "It's no problem, it wouldn't be fun watching three young folk getting chowed on." The woman spoke, taking a torch from the wall, and leading them down a set of caves. "Thank you so much, I'm Mun-OW! HOT!" Mune yelped as he pulled his hand back, blowing on it. The woman chuckled, when the group turned to her.

"Welcome to our home." The woman led them into a large section of the cave, filled with small stone huts, a steady flow of lava going through it. In the center of the cave was a small crater filled with what looked to be resin. The most shocking part was those that lived in it. "You're all..." Sohone breathed out. "Welcome home kid." The woman tore off her cloak, revealing herself to be an amber woman, long elegant white hair flowing out.


	6. A Whole New World

"Oh let me get a look at you!" The woman chuckled in joy, leaning down to look at the still shocked sun guardian. She began to quickly observe him. From holding his face while getting all in his face, to checking every single detail of his amber body. "You're a bit small but hey, that's what happens what you don't bathe in molten lava every once in a while." The woman spoke, walking around him. "Will you stop that! Can I please get an explanation?!" Sohone snapped. The woman tsked, shaking her head. "Fine, fine, fine. Great Safora you are frisky. I know the perfect person to help you find things out." The woman spoke, leading them into the village, "Just a warning though kid, he's a grouch old one."

The trio followed her, glancing around at the city. The people looked up from their work, gasping at the sight of Sohone and the others. "Outsiders." One whispered. "Is that one of our kind?" Another asked. "They must've been raised away." One told. Glim gave a small wave, before looking up, seeing the woman leading them to amber pool.

"Your egg is fine Rasre. Even without collecting from the mother tree, the resin remains strong." A old raspy voice spoke. The female amber nodded, leaving with a amber egg in her grasp. The woman with the gave a light cough, catching the old persons attention.

The trio gasped aloud seeing the state the old amber was in. Various parts of his body had been broken, and were faded out, a long scar across his eye. He looked practically ancient! It was impressive he was holding together after this long! Actually, how long had these ambers been here? "Elder Grurr, I bring outsiders." The woman spoke, bowing. "Hmph, I can see that Varria." The old amber scoffed, standing tall, towering over them, leaning forward to look at Sohone.

"You know, I would love a lot less looking in my face, and more answers! Like how you all are fine, when all of them were corrupted!" Sohone shouted. Grurr ignored him, staring at his face. "You have his face, yet her eyes. I can see both of their personalities in you." Grurr spoke. "Her eyes..? Are you talking about..?" Glim nervously began.

"My parents..?" The truth dawned on Sohone, and it felt like large stones were dropped on him. "Excuse me, can I ask...how exactly Sohone ended up outside." Mune hesitantly spoke. He didn't want to offend these people, they must've gone through a lot when their people were cursed. But he just wanted to know how his fellow guardian came to their land. Varria looked at them, then the elder before her. "Are you okay with speaking of it elder Grurr?" She asked. "Yes." Grurr sat down, staring at the pool of resin before him.

"It had started generation ago, when Safora and Sanguine both existed in the world. My daughter Adrahish wished to fight for the queen of darkness, thinking it was best for our kind. As any father would, I told her why this was wrong. Yet there was that dumb fool she fell in love with. Crel, who was also going to fight. The two of them did, but along with many others they soon realized that Sanguine did not have their interest in mind. That became clear when she sent our people to destroy the very tree Safora had used to give them life. The tree was the breaking point. Our people revolted against Sanguine, using her weakness against her. However,Sanguine used her pets to stop her attackers."

"The snakes. She stopped the revolution by turning them into those beast." Mune commented. Grurr slowly nodded, and continued talking.

"Adrahish came to me before the curse had been spread, telling me all the soldiers that went against her were going to be punished. Since I had left because of refusing to join Sanguine, I and all those who refused to join, were safe from the curse. She knew this, and gave me something that shocked me forever...an egg. She and Crel had planned for a child, trusting Sanguine's rule. When they saw what was going to become of them, she gave me the egg, and told me to protect her child. I agreed...and witnessed my own child turn into one of the corrupted... Keeping my promise, I ran as fast as I could back to the caves. But...they caught up to me. The corrupted attacked me, knocking me down. The egg escaped my grasp and fell into a river, escaping me. I nearly died that night, but some of the people came back for me, saving me. I was greatly injured...but the physical pain was nothing compared to losing my daughter and grandchild."

Sohone's eyes widened, his mouth dropping after hearing the story. "Sohone?" Glim asked. "My...the stone people that adopted me, they said they found me in a river, hidden deep under." Sohone breathed out. "If you were buried in the water, and didn't have resin to bathe in, that explains why your a small one." Varria commented, getting a glare from the elder, before turning to Sohone. 

"Your...my grandfather." Sohone whispered in disbelief.


	7. Life Among The Amber Cats

The elder slowly nodded, staring at the much smaller amber man. "Woah." Sohone spoke. Glim chuckled a bit at their friends awe. "Excuse me, sir." Mune stepped up, "I know this is a sore subject, but we need your help to defeat Sanguine. She's starting to break free from her captivity.". The elder looked at the boy, before shaking his head. "Varria, I expect you can show them." Grurr spoke. He was to old and damaged to train them.

So the trio did just that, following the amber woman through the village. Sohone couldn't help but smile watching a set of amber cubs running through the streets, chasing after a ball. "Life is still thriving here." He said. "Yup, got all we need. Lava and amber." Varria explained. "Why lava though?" Glim questioned. "Helps us stay strong and tough. That and helps us grow, that's why this fella is a short stack." Varria chuckled. Sohone scoffed, rolling his eyes while the other two chuckled.

Varria soon led them to an opening where a group of amber folk were testing their weapons. "We can show you a thing or two about fighting." Varria spoke, standing proud. "I know how to throw a harpoon lady, I got this." Sohone stated. The amber woman cackled loudly getting a glare from Sohone. "Oh you crack me up, but I'll let it go this once. Haec! Bring me a weapon!".

The three turned, seeing a large bulky amber man slamming his fist into the weapon he was creating. "So that's where I got it from." Sohone remarked, looking at his harpoon. "I'll admit, for one of us raised out of tradition, you sure can make a good one." Haec said as he walked over, before handing the sword to Varria.

"Thank you Haec. Now prepare to be amazed." Varrira stated, as she gave the sword a few practice swings. "You sure you want to do this? I won't go easy just because your a girl." Sohone remarked. Varria rolled her eyes as Sohone charged at her shouting, and swept him off his feet. Glim gasped watching Sohone fell onto his back. "I'm sorry? Was that to hard?" Varria teased standing above him. "Oh, can you teach me! Please!!!" Glim begged.

Varria let out a hearty chuckled at the wax girl. "Don't judge a girl by what she's made of! Now, who's is she, because this gal is a keeper!" Varria's voice boomed with laughter. Mune flushed slightly, glancing down at the sun guardian on the floor. "Let's go again." Sohone pushed himself up, gripping his harpoon. Varria opened her mouth to speak, when a loud horn blow echoed through the caves. "What's that?" Mune asked. "Dinner. Come on, we can train later." Varria stated as she walked ahead.

The village had consisted of at least fourty members, plus ten cubs and at least five eggs. "Make some new friends." Varria said, leaving them to chat with some other amber folk. "Um...okay." Glim said, sitting down at stone table. Almost immediately, many of the cubs darted over, climbing onto the table to look at the three outsiders.

"Is is true?! Are you really outsidas???" A rather cute plump cub had asked. "What are you?" A small one asked, climbing behind Glim and playing with her hair. The child of wax giggled in joy, smiling down at the young and curious cubs. "Are you really gu-gua-guardians?" A cub asked, climbing onto the table, staring intently at Sohone and Mune. "We are little fella. Gotta say, it's nice having a fan club." Sohone chuckled, looking at the cubs. Mune chuckled in reply, gasping as a cub ended up climbing onto his lap. The sun guardian chuckled watching the faun shriek feeling the heat on his lap. 

The three cubs continuing to bombard them with questions, until a female amber approached. Rasre, the amber they had seen back when they first arrived. She was more slender than most amber folk, but that made sense when they had learned she was the teacher. Telling the young cubs about their history, and safety techniques. Someone had to step away from fighting and to teach their younglings. After all, they didn't have many left, you had to cherish those left.

"Looks like you've met the children." Rasre, the mother with the egg from earlier spoke, "The one playing with your hair is Tikt. The little cute chunky one Herendall. And out little runt asking about the guardian is Lodi.". "Pleasure to meet you little cuties." Glim beamed. "Heh, wish we met you when you were a cub Sohone, these guys are adorable." Mune chuckled as Herendall sat on his lap. "I was not cute." Sohone scoffed, before looking away. He was surprised to see Grurr still sitting in his same spot.

Standing up, the sun guardian excused himself, and began to walk over. Grurr looked up from the amber pool, watching his grandson walk over. "I'm surprised, I expected you to milk outsider fame longer." Grurr coughed out a laugh. Sohone rolled his eyes smirking, "Looks like gramps can still crack jokes.". "Don't push it, I may be missing a third of myself, but I can still fight." Grurr warned. Sohone sat besides him, looking at the pool of amber before him. 

There was a silence between them, before Grurr spoke. "There has been corruption within you before. I had sensed it the moment you came." Grurr explained. Sohone looked up in alarm, not knowing what to say. Those snakes...those demons, they still haunted him. "It's hard to forget it when you have seen it happen already, especially to those you love." Grurr could never get the loss of his daughter out of his mind. It was still fresh to him, even centuries later.

"It was Necross, one of the guardians before me. He got corrupted and tried to destroy the sun. Trying to save it, I ended up caught in a pit of snakes." Phospho...Phospho was gone because of him.

"Of all the things Sanguine has done to our people, those snakes were the worst." The elder growled. "Well, even if they get out, it should be fine right? Thye'll probably just herd somewhere else." Sohone offered. "NO!" Grurr snapped, shocking Sohone, "That monstrious queen used the curse against us. Having out own loved ones turn against us, being ordered to hunt and kill all of us.". "But the ancient text..." Wow he sounded like Glim. "Failed to describe that Safora locked them away to protect us, but that is not what we wanted! I loved my daughter, but Id rather have her dead then suffer! Safora was weak, and could not protect us!".

The sun guardian was left stunned at these words. The people preferred those corrupted dead then trapped. In a sense it was right, but...it was still murder.


	8. Into the Dream World Again

"We can talk more later, sounds like you folks have had a long day." Varria lead the trio to the bunks, which has been dug into the walls of the cave. "You can sleep with me!" Lodi dragged Sohone along to one of the lower holes, before climbing inside, "Weally roomie!". "Well, can't deny that cute face." Sohone chuckled, climbing inside with her. Glim smiled, and was surprised when Varria lifted her up into one of the empty holes. "Sleep well guys, and if your having bad dreams, just wake me up." Mune told, before climbing into his hole.

Sohone laid down, thinking about everything Grurr had said. He knew he was right, but still...just killing them? In a sense they were no longer themselves, but Sohone himself had nearly become corrupted. Would they have killed him?

All his worried thoughts were stopped Lodi snuggling up to him, purring softly. "Cute kid." He sighed softly, curling around her.

Mourning came, or what they could assume was mourning, as all the others were awake. "Are we going to learn more about Sanguine? Who knows how much time is left." Mune spoke as they followed Varria. "Don't you understand. It's obvious." Varria stopped in her tracks to face them. "What is?" Glim questioned. "It's life! Sanguine can only take away, she's envious of her sister so she wants to take away what she has! That's why she used the people she created herself to destroy her! Sanguine hates life itself, and seeks to destroy it because it is her weakness." Varria explained.

It made sense, as everything she touched would die. "How exactly can we use something she can kill or corrupt against her if she can kill or corrupt?" Sohone asked, just confusing himself. "There's... well a legend, of how the powers of the trees core resin can create one of our soldiers to become unstoppable. But the thing is... None of us know how to get it." Varria sighed out. "How do none of you know how to get it?" Sohone groaned. "Most of us don't read lava brain! We are soldiers!" Varria growled out. "Well...who does then?" Mune asked.

Varria frowned, looking towards the tunnel that let them out. "Abrahish knew. Being daughter of the chief, she met Safora first hand on some occasions. They had bonded so well, that Safora showed her the power of the tree of life." She explained sadly, "That's why Sanguine pressured so hard to get her on her side.".

Sohone still found it hard to stomach. His parents had joined the queen of deathes army, and became corrupted by her pets. The sun guardian looked at the tunnel, and gripped his harpoon.

"Then let's go find out where this information is." Sohone stated, making his way to the tunnel. "And how do you expect to get it from her?! She's been corrupted for generations now!" Varria exclaimed. "We've actually dealt with corruption before, I have these special abilties to fix dreams." Mune waved his arm, light blue sparkles falling from it. Varria blinked in surprise, watching the trio head up the tunnel. "We got this handled." Glim spoked. The amber woman watched them leave, before sighing heavily. "Your kid is to much like you Abrahish." She shook her head, chasing after them on all fours.

After some walking the group arrived to the rock prison. Varria stared deeply into the prison, her face unreadalbe. "How close were you to them?" Glim hesitantly asked. "Abrahish and I have been friends ever since we were cubs. Woman was as strong as she was smart." There was a sad smile on her face, but it was gone as soon as it came.

Raising a finger, Varria pointed. Glim glanced in, making sure to not be too close. "Some of them have different shaded eyes, I noticed that with the village to." Glim spoke. "Observant one you are. Yeah, there's plenty shades of us ambers. Like that mom of yours kid, she was a good honey." Varria explained, looking around inside the prison, before frowning.

"There she is..." Sohone looked in, seeing a corrupted amber prowling around, growling as it looked at them. "She's the only one up." Mune commented. "Makes it easier for us. And also harder since she's one of the smarter ones." Varria explained. "I just need her to get close enough and then I'll-" "We." Sohone cut Mune off. "Sohone, are you sure?" Glim asked with concern. The sun guardian nodded, and turned to Varria. The woman looked at his harpoon, "Can you make another?". "Yeah why-hey!" Varria ripped the harpoon from his hands, and threw it between the cracks of the roots.

Abrahish growled loudly hearing this, charging at them. Sohone and Glim took one of Mune's hands. The corrupted amber lunged at them, and Mune roose his arms, blue dust flying out.

Varria's mouth dropped watching the four drop to the ground, fast asleep. "Guardian of the moon is a dream man." She breathed out, before sitting on the ground in front of them. Might as well protect them while their getting knowledge from the old girl. Varria looked at her old friend silently, taking a shaky breathe. "Good luck in there."


	9. My Mother

"Whoa!" Sohone exclaimed as they all fell down, landing on...nothing. He looked around seeing it was pure white that went on. "Where are we?" He asked. "The dream realm. I went here to get a new moon and when I purged the evil within Necross." Mune explained. "So if we're in the dream world, where is she?" Glim asked.

The trio screamed as a loud growl echoed, and they turned around. Sohone felt his blood freeze, which was technically impossible, but still. The corrupted amber growled loudly at them, crawling towards them, it's stone claws scrapping forward. "If we can get the corrupted snakes away from her, she might be able to talk!" Mune spoke, attempting to go near hear. "Mune, no!" Sohone exclaimed, pulling him away just in time as Abrahish lunged forward.

"Be careful!" Glim exclaimed, backing away for the corrupted amber. Sohone held an arm infront of the two, brandishing his harpoon-wait Varria threw it inside. Guess his raw strength would have to be used. He had no choice if she was going to attack them. Abrahish lunged at them once more, and the sun guardian grunted, the much larger creature able to pin him down. "Sohone!" Glim exclaimed. Mune quickly ran forward in attempt to help, yelping as he was swatted away.

Sohone swore under his breathe watching the faun being struck back, and strained in attempt to get the corrupted amber off of him. Abrahish growled above him, clawing at him. A yell of pain parted his lips as her claws dug into his body, cracking the fine amber. Mune gasped in pain, clutching his shoulder. Ignoring the pain, Mune pushed himself up, and outstretched his arm, blue dust flying from it. The corrupted creature growled, raising it's claw, but it never came down.

Abrahish tensed up, staring at Sohone. The sun guard gasped in relief as the weight on him was removed. Pushing himself up, he watched the amber beast back away. "Sohone, your shoulder!" Glim exclaimed, seeing the orange liquid seeping from it. "I'll be fine." The guardian grunted, standing up. "Guys...look." Mune spoke, catching their attention. Glim and Sohone looked over, gasping.

White snakes slithered away from Abrahish, before collapsing limp on the ground. Their eyes widened as she began to shift before them. The dark black stone incasing her body shrank away, revealing the amber stone that was her body. Her hair shortened, falling into a long braid that trailed her back. The hallow glowing yellow sockets vanished, and opened a familar set of yellow cat like ones. The amber woman gasped loudly, before looking around frantically, her hair waving back and forthe.

"Sanguine, the curse. What..? How..?" Abrahish breathed out, still unable to believe the sight of her non-stone paws. "It worked..." Glim whispered, making Abrahish look up. The amber woman was shocked to what looked to be a more evolved faun, a girl made of wax she believed, and... another amber. The woman pushed herself up, which was a bit of a struggle from her body being corrupted for so long, and approached them.

Sohone looked up at her as she walked over, staring at the same eyes that matched his. Abrahish smiled fondly recognizing that chin, and took a shaky breathe. "He got you out." Sohone tensed slightly as she hugged him, but slowly hugged her back. Glim and Mune stood silent, deciding to give them a minute. He just hoped they had a minute before the snakes woke up. "I can't believe it...you're...my mom." Sohone breathed out, still unable to believe it. Abrahish chuckled softly, letting him go.

"I'm glad to finally hold you... but I know this won't last long." She sighed heavily, making the sun guardian frown. "I hate to ruin the moment, but there was a reason we came." Mune spoke, knowing their time was limited.

Abrahish nodded, letting go of her child. "Anything that helps defeat the evil beast." She spoke. "We need to defeat Sanguine, it's a role as the guardians if the sun and moon." Mune explained, "They said only you know the way to defeat her.". The woman looked surprised, before thinking deeply. "I do know about it a way to help fight her. The resin within the tree, at it's core the sap is at it's strongest point." Abrahish told. "Why didn't you use it to fight her then?" Glim asked. "Only those worthy of the goddess Safora's powers are allowed it. Since our kind betrayed her, we are no longer deemed worthy. The sap would only be opened to the one she called 'The Warrior of the Glade'." The woman sighed out loud. "Then maybe Varria can." Glim offered. A look of surprise came onto Abrahish's features. "Varria? She's still around?" Sohone nodded, and the woman smiled. "Maybe there's hope yet." Abrahish spoke.

The moment did not last much longer though. The group gasped as the snakes awoke, immediately going at Abrahish. The change happened quick, the beautiful orange amber morphing into dark stone once more. "NO!" Sohone screamed, reaching for her. Abrahish looked at her child heartbroken, struggling to reach for him. Tears ran down her yellow eyes before they turned into empty glowing sockets. Abrahish let out a loud scream of pain that turned into a roar, before lunging at them. "Wake up!" Mune cried out, throwing his arm out, releasing the light blue dust from his arms to wake them all up.

The trio woke up with a start, panting heavily. "Are you okay?" Varria came over, looking them all over. "Yeah, we're okay." Sohone breathed out, sadly looking inside the stone prison. Inside...once again corrupted was his mother.

Varria squeezed the smaller ambers shoulder lightly, looking at her old friend. It seemed like so long ago when the two were cubs. Speaking of who the strongest and cutest warrior when they became young adult. Forming their own paths when the two goddesses appeared. Oh how she would give anything to be with her old friend again, back when the days were easier for everyone. When their people had not been morphed into monsters of war.

"We'll avenge all of them. Just have to show that evil beast who she is messing with." Varria stated, standing up. The group tensed as the roots were struck by some of the corrupted, looking weaker than ever. "Let's hurry, I didn't bring any other vials with me. Should've visited Brandshei before we left." The larger amber growled, before nudging them forward.

Not wanting to risk anything, the four of them moved forward. Mune skipped ahead on all fours, making his way to the old tree. The moon guardian trilled softly, looking up at the tree before him. "Are we sure this'll work..? It's getting worse." Glim stated with concern. "It's now or never." Sohone growled out, rubbing his injured shoulder. "We'll need Brandshei to check that kid, it's looking bad." Varria tried walking over, but he shrugged her off. "We need to take Sanguine down, now." Sohone growled, approaching the dead tree.

Before he could even get close to the tree, a loud deafening roar echoed through the forest, along with the echo of falling wood. "No." Mune gasped in realization. The group froze, sounds of movement coming towards them, and fast. "Stay back." Varria ordered, pulling out her sword. She wasn't going to let them get hurt. They already lost so much. She couldn't fail Grurr or Abrahish again. She couldn't!

"What, there is no way we're letting you deal with them alone!" Sohone snapped at her. "Don't try kid, get to the tree!" Varria roared at him.

Mune and Glim gasped, clinging to each other as the corrupted ambers began to arrive, quickly surrounding them with their sheer number. "Really wish you hadn't thrown my harpoon." Sohone hissed, standing in front of his friends. "Guess you'll need raw amber strength little one!" Varria shouted, swinging at the first amber that charged at you. The corrupted roared as the blade scratched against it's stone body, leaping away, only to be replaced by two more.

"How many are there?!" Mune exclaimed, backing away from one. "Well considering we have roughly a population of 2000, quite a bit!" Varria grunted, tossing one off her. Sohone gasped as he was tackled down, another jumping on him. "Sohone!" Glim shouted, running forward. This caught the attention of one of the larger corrupted ambers, turning to the child of wax growled. "No, Glim!" The two guardias shouted as it lunged forward.

Some astonishing happened next. The tree started to glow a vibrant green, just before releasing a strong pulse of energy, knocking everything and everyone down to the ground.

All except Glim.

The girls eyes widened as the heart of the tree seemed to glow, and the roots opened up. The remaining three stared wide eyed once they were slowly coming too again. Sohone glanced around, seeing the corrupted ambers lightly growling, staying in a attack stance, but at a distance. Did something in the tree cause this to happen?

Drawn in by the energy the tree was releasing, the wax girl stepped towards the tree, walking towards it's heart. Mune's mouth dropped as the roots closed, and the trees glow began to fade. "W-What..?" Varria breathed out, slowly pushing herself up. After moments of shocked silence, the glow had completely vanished, and the tree returned it's dead look. With it's last bit of strength, the roots opened up, and the group all gasped.

Glim stepped out of the tree, looking at herself in awe. The wax of her body had not only become stronger, but changed as well. Her hair had shifted, shrinking, her hair had risen up into a pointed out appearance, wax forming nearly into a bang over her right eye. Her wax like dress was gone to, nearly formed into a suit of armor. On her arms were chunks of wax formed into guantlets. Climbing up her legs were long armored wax boots that rested just above her knees. What was most impressive was the wax armore she wore, bulky and heavy in protection, but somehow light as a feather. Resting in her grasp was a long wax like spear.

"Oh my sun." Sohone gaped. "Glim...your Safora's Warrior of the Glade." Mune breathed out.


	10. It's Time to Fight

"Oh my gosh!" Glim exclaimed, looking over herself. "Hey, girly, as swell as that is, we have a lot to focus on!" Varria growled loudly, kicking a corrupted back. Glim gave a determined nod, pulling out the wax spear. "Oh man, if I wasn't into someone else." Mune flushed, before prancing over to Sohone, helping him by using his dream abilities.

Glim swung the wax spear at the corrupted ambers, her mouth dropping as it seemed to pacify the beast, and cause them to retreat back to the stone prison.

"Of course, Safora never sought to end life!" Glim exclaimed, swinging the spear at more, cutting the numbers as more of them retreated back to where they were locked up. "This is exactly what we'll need too, if we want any chances of kicking that evil queen where the sun don't shine!" Varria exclaimed, sending more corrupted towards Glim to be pacified. Sohone chuckled at the sun mention, and helped however he could.

It had taken a long time, and much of the groups energy, but they managed to completely deal with the army of corrupted. Varria and Sohone grunted as they dragged the unconscious ones Mune had used his powers on, putting them back in the prison where the remaining corrupted looked at them. 

Sohone heaved as he laid a corrupted down on the ground, whincing at his shoulder. "Sohone, that crack looks worse." Mune spoke in worry, seeing the dried amber that was resting on his friends body. "It's...nothing." Sohone grunted, standing back up. The moon guardian was about to talk to him, when they turned up hearing claws scrapping against stone. All four of them turned, seeing the corrupted Abrahish approaching. The sun guardian's face fell slightly, as it approached. "W-What is it doing..?" Glim asked. Varria silently shushed her, and nudged Sohone forward.

The guardian glanced at her, before crouching down to sit before the corrupted amber. It tilted it's head slightly, looking at him. Leaning it's head forward, it began to snip the sun guardian. After a few moments, it pulled away, licking the wound of it blood, as if cleaning it.

Varria sadly smiled, tears threatening to roll down her face. "Your a warrior Varria, don't cry." Mune glanced behind him, a bit amused by the sign of emotion from the amber warrior.

The corrupted finished licking the wound, and backed away silently. Sohone glanced at her shoulder, moving it a bit. "It feels better." He spoke, standing back up. "Mother's touch?" Glim questioned, before looking back inside, watching as another corrupted approached, with something in it's mouth. Varria felt her amber core break, shuddering a breathe as a corrupted cub approached them. "Even kids..?" Mune whispered. Sohone was furious, but didn't let it show. He knelt down, taking the object from the cub, revealing it to be his harpoon. "Thanks little buddy..." The sun guardian patted the cubs head, before standing up.

Mune quickly used his guardian powers to put the corrupted ambers to sleep, just in case the pacification wore off before they defeated Sanguine. "What now? Should we get the others?" Mune asked, prancing over to catch up.

"It's to late for that." Varria growled out, stopping. They looked up, and all gasped. "The tree..." Glim covered her mouth. "Safora was barely hanging on as is, now transferring her power into you." Sohone grimaced. "Wait, that means she's free! Sanguine! We have to get back, the temples, the sun, the moon!" Mune exclaimed, making the other guardian panic. "Varria, we need a way back, NOW!" Sohone shouted at the older amber. She looked down at him, before clenching her fist.

"Come on."

The warrior ran back to the village with them, tearing the rock from it's cover, and sliding down. The trio followed, catching themselves on the ground, quickly finding the village waiting for them. "You went to them Varria." Grurr growled out, "This is not how we do things!". "I had to, it was the only way of defeating Sanguine, once and for all! Look at her Grurr, she's been given the power of the glade!" Varria announced, catching many of the villagers intentions.

Glim honestly expected Grurr to prevent them from leaving, but to her shock he did the exact opposite. "Then...if you were found worthy by Safora, I suppose there's hope all along." The elder gave a small smirk, but it was quickly gone, "Haec, Rasre.". As soon as their names were spoken, the two ambers walked forward, joining the group.

Varria was alarmed with how easily the two joined them. "But Grurr, I refuse to risk anymore lives for this." Varria stated. Grurr put up his hand to interrupt her, allowing the other two ambers to speak on their own behalf. "We are more than willing to put our lives on the line in order to defeat that evil god." Haec growled, glutching his mace. "For my mate and all the others we lost." Rasre spoke. "They have been waiting so long for this moment...it's good you gave them this."

"Grurr, thank you...for everything." Mune spoke, bowing before the elder. Grurr let out a heavy cough, "Don't do that, it is what I wish for. I cannot watch another civilization be taken by Sanguine. To all of you, I wish the best luck." Grurr explained. Sohone looked at his grandfather, before walking over and giving him a light hug. "And you, be safe, I refuse to lose the last of my family." Grurr spoke. "You won't." Sohone stated. "Be safe." Grurr wheezed. Sohone gave a determined nod, before letting go, following Varria out of the village.

"May Sanguine's mercy find you before Safora's punishment."


	11. Sanguine

"So how are we going to get back to the temples?" Sohone asked as they ran through the forest. A loud caw caught their attention. "Oh, now your back!?" Sohone exclaimed as Safora's majestic pet landed down before them. "I wonder if it responded to me." Glim thought out loud, approaching the bird. All of them climbed onto the bird, and once secure as they could be, it took off into the air.

Rasre looked over the sides, staring in awe at the world below. "Impressive isn't it?" Glim asked, joining her on the side. "It really is... it's been so long since I've seen anything like it." Rasre responded, sitting back on the bird. "Hopefully with Sanguine gone, you'll be able to just...live life again. Not trapped." Mune offered. Rasre attempted to rebutt the statement...but found that she couldn't. 

Maybe it was true. They were afraid of the curse. Afraid of it getting to the few that remained would be corrupted as well.

"Oh no." Mune's gasp caught everyone's attention. The group moved to the front of the bird, their mouthes dropped as they looked down. The tree that had imprisoned Sanguine was completely torn in half, the entire forest around it gone. Dead. "She's really out." Varria growled out, as the bird landed down in the dead forest.

"There you are! It's about time you got back here!" Leeyoon shouted. "Leeyoon?" Mune questioned, seeing the night man and Krrrack running over. "What? Aren't you two supposed to be guarding the temples?" Sohone asked. Krrrack nervously pointed to the temples.

The trio gasped, seeing the two temples practically sitting together. "What? Their not supposed to be that close together!" Mune exclaimed, looking at the temples. "It was that Sanguine woman! She broke free, and took control of the temples!" Leeyoon explained frantically.

Varria groaned loudly, shaking her head. "You set these two puny creatures to watch your temples? Okay, you two were asking for something to go wrong." Varria scoffed. The other two finally saw the three new amber people, their mouths dropping. "We'll explain all these big things later!" Glim shouted, running towards the temples after her guardian friends.

"HEY!" Sohone yelled, gripping his harpoon. Sanguine tilted her head, chuckling as she looked at them. "So, these are the guardians of this generation." Sanguine chuckled, standing tall between the temples, ash falling around her.

The queen of death looked down at group, and her glowing orange eyes widened, a twisted grin growing on her face. "The amber that got away." Sanguine chuckled staring Sohone down. The guardian growled, but Varria stepped in front of him. "You aren't going to touch him, or any of us every again!" Varria roared out, clutching her sword. Rasre and Haec nodded, stepping up as well.

A loud booming laugh left the queen of death as she stared the group down. "You puny weaklings think you can defeat me?! The queen of death?!" Sanguine shouted. "We will, it's our duty as the guardians!" Mune exclaimed. Even if he was the guardian of the moon, that didn't he wouldn't protect the earth!

"Then you will all perish." Sanguine rose her hands, black smoke leaping her hands, and being sent towards them. "The cloak of death..." Rasre gasped out as the smoke quickly wrapped around them, trapping them in a dome, trapping them in darkness as Sanguine's laughter echoed from outside.

"Behold world, Sanguine has returned to purge you of life!"


	12. The Queen of Death and Corruption

"We're trapped!" Leeyoon exclaimed frantically. "No we aren't! Now stop panicking already!" Sohone yelled, trying to cut through the smoke with his harpoon. Glim did the same, trying her hardest. She was the warrior of the glade, why couldn't she get through it?!

Mune quickly looked around, seeing nothing but darkness. "Let me try something." Mune shook his arm, the dream dust falling out, producing a small amount of light. "If only Phospho were here, he'd be able to produce light." Glim muttered. Sohone tensed up slightly at the mention of that.

"You look much better when you shine." Phospho weakly coughed. "Oh!" Sohone groaned softly, feeling much better with the corruption gone, before looking up in alarm, "Phospho, Phospho what are you doing?". "I'm going out in style, the way a guardian should." Those were his last words.

A heavy cough snapped him out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Rasre on her knees, wheezing. "Rasre, come on girl you have to stand up!" Varria exclaimed, standing besides her. "C-Come on Rasre, think of that egg you've been holding out for! They can't come out without a parent!" Haec shouted.

"W-What's happening?" Sohone asked, nearly terrified. "It's the smoke...it's killing us. All of us." Varria explained, turning her head, seeing Mune getting weak on his legs. "Woah, hey!" Sohone rushed over, catching Mune. The faun fell weakly in his friends arms, coughing lightly.

"Mune..!" Glim ran over as well, looking at her friend. Mune silently looked up at his friends, feeling the smoke getting to him. "Don't you dare close you eyes! Do you hear me Mune?! Don't close your eyes! We're in this together! The two of us are guardians, we're bonded!" Sohone pleaded, shaking the faun in his arms. Mune attempted to speak, but no words left his mouth. Instead, using the strength left in his body, to lean up and place a kiss on the sun guardians lips.

Sohone's eyes widened as the moon guardian did this, just before going limp in his arms. "N-NO! MUNE!" Sohone shouted loudly. Glim covered her mouth in horror, backing away. The wax child looked around frantic, seeing the others getting weaker. Varria heaved heavily, swinging her sword at the smoke wall, nothing was changing though. Rasre was laying still on the ground, and Haec wasn't far behind her.

Glim gripped the wax spear in her hands, noting how the smoke wasn't affecting her. "Safora, please! You gave me this power to defeat your sister, to protect your people! So why, why aren't I helping them?!" Glim cried out, not noticing the wax spear starting to glow a light green. In pure anger for the queen ignoring their pleas, she drove the spear into the smoke wall.

To Glim and Sanguine's surprise, the spear pierced the smoke dome entirely, breaking it free. Everyone in the group too a deep breathe, panting as they were all out of the dome of death. Even Mune and Rasre were moving again.

"HOW?!" Sanguine bellowed in rage, before seeing the spear, "Safora gave the last of her power to you?!".

"Oh, she is furious." Haec chuckled, standing up. Glim and Sohone smirked at each other seeing her reaction. Mune nervously gulped, staying close to the two. "Not as furious as we are for everything she's done to our kind." Varria retorted, clutching her sword, energy fully returned. Sanguine growled in rage, spawning some of the horrifying white snakes. "I was really hoping she didn't have anymore after they took over Necross!" Mune exclaimed. "Ah, so you've met my precious pets. I'm sure they'll be more than excited to meet you all!" Sanguine called out, releasing the snakes onto them.


	13. Snakes, why did it have to be snakes

Sohone's body seemed to grow cold despite the hot amber, as he looked in horror at the white snakes attacking him and his friends. Not again. No, not again..!

"What's happening to me?" Sohone gasped in horror, seeing the dark stones grow on his body, his normally bright orange turning a nasty gray shade.

"Damn you demons!" Haec roared out, swinging his weapon at them. The sun guardian shook his head, growling as he rushed forward to help his friends. Mune and Glim fought back to back, warning each other of on coming snakes, protecting each other in a grand form of teamwork.

"There you are small one, let's show these things that they messed with the wrong species!" Varria shouted, giving a powerful swing of her sword at the snake flying towards her. Sohone nodded, determined as he threw his harpoon at a group of the snakes that were trying to cluster around his friends. His fellow guardian turned to him, and flashed a thankful smile. Sohone nodded back, continuing to help the mighty amber warrior.

Sanguine rolled her eyes, unamused. When would these insects learn? Death always wins in the end.

The snakes were not letting up, it seemed every time one had been defeated, two more would come claim it's place. "This thing, is like a hydra!" Varria roared, smiting one down. "What's a hydra?" Mune yelped as he jumped up, barely missing the snake lunging at him. "Nothing you have to worry about anymore." Haec chuckled, punching a snake in it's crooked face.

Sohone smiled proudly at his friends, maybe they had a chance. "RAHHHH!" He quickly turned around, going wide eyed seeing Varria start to be surrounded by the snakes. "NO!" He shouted, attempting to run forward and help, only to be knocked off by the snakes. The young amber quickly pushed himself up off the groun, running towards the snake mass, heaving as he tried to pull them apart, "Don't listen to them Varria, they'll corrupt your mind with hate!".

Little did he know, she was unable to hear any of the words he spoke. "Stay back!" Varria growled, clutching her sword. "Now she want's to be a warrior." One snake teased. "I am a warrior!" Varria shouted, swinging the sword towards the snakes. "How pathetic! She thinks she can try to fight her way out of this one! Where were you during the battle against Sanguine the first time? Hmmm? Where were you when your people were being corrupted? As one of THEE strongest warriors, shouldn't you have been protecting your people?!" Another snake accused. Varria roared loudly, the blackness of corruption slowly trailing up her arms.

"Why are there so many?!" Mune wheezed out, struggling with the amount there were. Glim yelped as she was knocked off her feet, tumbling onto the dead grass. "Glim!" Mune rushed to her side, gripping her spear as he grimaced at the snakes coming towards them. Rasre rushed over, pulling out a stone shield, holding it out, grunting everytime a snake lunged at it.

Sohone's yellow eyes widened seeing the snakes starting to approach their friends. "No, not them to!" He pleaded, quickly struggling to free Varria, as she was the strongest warrior. "Varria please! Don't listen to them!" The guardian heaved, trying his best to pull the snakes apart. Come on, he was extremely stong, why was it so hard to get these snakes out of the way. Once again, the guardian was knocked back.

Damnit, he had to try another approach. Sohone grabbed his spear, driving it into one of the snakes. It screeched, flying away. Noticing this, he quickly jabbed at more snakes, finally getting room to contact the trapped amber warrior. To his horror, the corruption was already starting.

"Varria!" The female amber growled loudly, turning her head to him, "Varria, don't let them get to you!". The guardian heaved, pulling the snakes apart more. "You failed your friends." A snake cackled, and Sohone caught on quickly. "You didn't fail Abrahish, Varria! They made their choice!" Sohone yelled to her, hoping to catch her attention.

It did for a moment, Varria going still. This prompted him to keep talking. "Your failing her right now though by becoming corrupted! She wanted Sanguine defeated, she told us that when we met her!" He had not been the best with speeches like this, it was mainly Mune, but that didn't stop him from trying, "You'd be failing your people by having them lose their strongest protector. Worst of all, you'd be failing my mother for not keeping the one egg she had safe!". Those words made Varria tense up.

"You know...it's gonna look bad that were talking." Varria sighed out, staring at her friend. Abrahish shook her head, "So what. I don't care if you didn't join us with Sanguine, it sucks, but you're my best friend Varria. Nothing is gonna stop that.". Varria tsked, folding her arms. "What was so important that you had to send a trilling to me? Your father nearly caught me." Varria asked. "Ignore dad, he's always like that." Abrahish then smiled, "We... Crel and I, we're going to make an egg.". Her words blew her friends mind.

Sohone's eyes widened seeing the snakes slowly fly away from each other, leaving the Varria in the center. Everyone's attention shifted to the two immediately, watching Sohone crouch down to a face a healing Varria. The female amber blinked slowly, her eyes turning yellow once more. She glanced around a little, before facing Sohone. "Kid..."

The peace had quickly ended when Sanguine let out a loud screech of anger. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP?!" She screamed, booming with rage. The queen of death turned her rage towards Sohone. "You." Her voice warped, staring down at him with pure anger. He had been saved from her snakes once, and now stopped them from taking another. This little defiant guardian was become a pain. Nothing was going to stop her from erasing all life on this earth or from completely purging the traitorous species. So with that, it appeared she would have to get rid of the one that got away.

"SOHONE!" Mune and Glim cried out as Sanguine raised her hand, striking the young amber with her strongest snake yet.


	14. Battle of the Century

The guardian of the sun fell onto his knees, wheezing heavily, feeling the all to familiar cold start to claim his body. It was happening again. First with Necross and now Sanguine. "Sohone!" One of his friends called, only to be attacked by a snake. He took heavy breathes, lightly growling as the cold was nearly consuming his entire body, the orange tone of his body had begun to shift into a cold dead dark gray. The voices of his friends got quieter and quieter, soon replaced with Sanguine's voice, cooing as he'd soon be with his family. "That's right little guardian, soon all light on this pathetic world will be gone. And without light, there cannot be life." The queen of dead chuckled in his mind, her words tainting his mind.

"Are you kidding me? Your back here again?!" An all to familar voice shouted at him, causing Sohone to weakly lookup. The familiar glowing guardian was before him somehow. "Phospho..?" The voice came out gravely and weak, he was losing himself to Sanguine. "I can't believe you kid, back here." Phospho tsked, looking around. "I can't...you...you gave up your life...to save me...but not...now..." It was getting harder to speak. "I can't, but you can kid." Sohone weakly looked up in confusion, "When I saved you, I gave you my light, and it's now yours. Remember when I said every guardian has their own ability? Well this one is yours now pal. The light, the light that was in me, and now in you. If you paid attention to your own selection, you'd know. Then again you were to worried about lookin' good for them girls now were ya.".

Xolal. When he used the staff and had the beam of light hit him. Light. That had always been his power, but with both the light from the sun and moon, it was stronger than ever.

The gray reached his chest, just about to claim his core...before a faint light began to glow from his chest. "Hehe, there you go kid. Lookin better when you shine." Phospho spoke, vanishing as the light grew. Away with the darkness and the gray, the light grew until it consumed him.

Sanguine stared wide eyed, watching the light dim. Horror struck her features as Sohone came out, orange as ever. "How?!" She growled. "I'm the guardian of the sun, the power of light within me stops the darkness." Sohone remarked, helping Mune. The moon guardian smile in relief seeing his friend okay, and stood. Varria grinned with pride, and gripped her sword. This kid was definitely Abrahish's son. "You take her down, we'll take care of the snakes!" Rasre called out.

And so they did. Mune, Sohone, and Glim stood together, staring the queen of death down. "One way or another death will win!" Sanguine exclaimed in rage, sending her smoke of death at them. Glim swung her wax spear, easily cutting through the cloud. Mune threw out his arms, attacking the corrupted snakes with his dream powers whenever they came near. Sohone used the power of his light to blind Sanguine. 

This was their chance!

"Glim!" Sohone shouted, holding out a hand. The child of wax nodded, tossing him the wax spear. "Up you go kid!" Sohone gasped as both Haec and Varria grabbed him, the latter flashing him a toothy grin, before they threw him up into the air.

Sanguine rubbed her eyes, but gasped in horror seeing Sohone jumping up. "That's what you get for messing with my people!" In a blink of an eye, he threw both his harpoon, which radiated with light, and Glim's spear, which was glowing with life, right at the queen of death.

A loud pained screech filled the air, and everyone watched as Sanguine began to shrivel up, until she was nothing more than a small orb. "Woah." Glim breathed out, slowly walking towards it. "Is it over?" Leeyoon asked, poking his head out from him and Krrrack's hiding place. "Oh, now you come out." Haec teased. Mune attempted to grab it, when a shift of movement caught their attention.

The faun gasped seeing Safora appear from the trees, looking much more alive thanks to Sanguine's defeat. The queen of life looked at the group, and smiled. Safora knelt down, picking up the orb up, holding it in the palm of her hand. "Thank you..." Safora whispered, happy they had done what she could not for generations. "What now?" Glim asked hesitantly, approaching. Safora smiled down at her warrior of the glade. "We shall return to the glade, where no one can find us, and where I can keep the earth alive, but no longer intervene." Safora explained. "Glad you learned your lesson." Varria muttered.

Safora looked around the forest, before raising her arms, speaking softly. The group stared in awe as the plants around them turned green with life once more.

And that was not the only thing. Soft growls caught their attention, and they turned seeing all the corrupted ambers. Leeyoon backed up, but Mune shook his head. They all watched as the ambers stared at them. Safora sadly smiled, knowing what was coming. Letting them say their goodbyes, she parted, heading back home to the glade.

Sohone's mouth dropped slowly, seeing the corrupted ambers stand straight, and couldn't believe as they all started to return to normal. Various shades of oranges and browns became clear. 

"Their...healing?" Glim asked. "The curse is over." Mune spoke. Old faces were recognized in the group of newly reformed ambers, and Rasre silently wept, tears running down her face seeing her long lost mate. Sohone stared forward, seeing his mother, and someone looking similar to him, a man he guessed to be his father.

The once corrupted ambers turned to them smiling, giving a small wave. The groups relief soon turned into shock, watching a green mist start to leaving the ambers, parts of them fading away. "N-No..! What's happening?!" Sohone shouted. His mother sadly smiled, looking at her beautiful boy. "We've been cursed for so long Sohone, our bodies...they wouldn't have lasted that long without the curse. It destroyed us." Abrahish silently explained, content. "No..." Sohone had tears running down his face. Varria joined them, giving a small nod to her old friend.

And in moments, all of the corrupted ambers had passed on, joining their creator in the glade. "At least their finally free." Haec sighed out.

Sohone silently sat down on the grass, staring at the ground. The grass lightly shifted besides him, and the guardian looked up seeing his two best friends besides him. Glim gently rested her head on his shoulder, being a part of the glade strengthened her wax to handle his heat. Mune, meanwhile, took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. A sad smile grew on his face, as he silently accepted this.

Even if it wasn't what he wanted, it was so much more.


	15. Harmony

Many years had passed since the defeat of Sanguine. The trio had grown wise and well over the years. Forming from the teens when they first met, into adults.

Life had become much better. Using his new powers, Sohone made himself improve as a guardian. Also using his status, Sohone had reintroduced the amber people to the world, thrilled when they joined the people of the sun. Life as a guardian was much easier seeing how he helped the lives of his people who had lost so much over the past generations. Glim had even been able to use some of her powers to make a mini version of the tree of life, allowing them to repopulate. Of course, this meant Sohone had the pleasure of having over FIFTY ambers cubs rushing at him. All so eager to learn more about the guardian of the sun. Who could blame them? He was a pretty swell guy.

Things with Mune were good as well. The small romance that had been sparking between them had grown immensely. The two guardians could not ask for a better life. Even with Necross and Sanguine, they loved the years they had together.

"Hey, Sohone! Come on, you're going to be late." The guardian of the sun turned away from the shrine he faced. Standing up, he smiled as he could only recognize that voice as Glim. Just like he and Mune, the girl had grown, turning into a woman. With Haec's excellent skill, at her request of course, he was able to give her an older face. Glim did not want to grow looking like a child. Her short hair had gotten shorter, but remained in the same style. Her wax armor had changed as well. With the use of Wax, Glim had grown taller, roughly the same height as Mune now, but both still shorter than Sohone. Impressing many, Glim used her power of the glades to serve both guardians, becoming the warrior of dusk and dawn.

Sohone smirked, standing up tall. Following Varria's advice, he began to bathe in lava every once in a while, and it had indeed made him stronger. It also had the interesting benefits of making him taller than Varria herself. She was not pleased, but eventually got over with it. His hair had remained the same in style, yet grew a little more with his height. The guardian appeared more mature now, whilst still having his moments, he had definitely learned things over the years. His face had changed, and took on an interesting blend of his mother and father's looks. 

"Okay, let's go. Is Mune already there?" Sohone asked. "What kind of person is late to their own wedding?" Glim scoffed, staring at him accusingly. Sohone nervously gulped, "I was busy.", as he spoke his eyes drifted towards the shrin. Her eyes glanced at the small altar in the temple, then to her friend. "Grurr and your parents would be proud of how far you've come." Glim spoke, walking out of the sun temple with him. Thankfully the two temples were not to far apart, as they broke a rule for this event.

Grurr had passed not long after Sanguine's defeat. The elder was finally at peace knowing his daughter and people had escaped their cruel torturous fate. And those who remained were given to the care of Varria. It had made sense. After all, Sohone came in very later, whilst Varria had been serving their people for her entire existence. Although he would admit he was slightly jealous considering he was the main reason for Sanguine's defeat. Those proud and vain moments were still a work in progress. It was a shame though, as she had learned to late on why he passed on the leadership role...as he had passed away later that night. Some mourned the loss of their great leader, but Varria cherished the moment. Knowing the old broken man was finally at peace and with his child once more after so many years of facing the guilt.

Everyone else was already there, waiting for the other guardian. Even Leeyoon and Krrrack, considering the temples were close enough for the guardians to know if something goes wrong. Heck, the sun guardian was sure he saw Mox and Spleen.

"You really late." Varria whispered to him, leading him forward. "Hey, I had to pay my respects to gramps." Sohone whispered back. Varria nodded slowly to him, squeezing his scared shoulder before joining the stone and amber people on the sun side. Some of the stone women frowned seeing the man they swooned for falling for a person of the moon, but thankfully didn't let it sour the mood.

Sohone approached the moon guardian, nervously chuckling as Mune gave him a playful glare.

The faun, just like his two friends, had grown over the years. Growing a bit taller, even gaining some muscle, though he was pretty small still. His features had slightly changed, but he kept the young teenage wonder he had when they first met.

Glim stepped up in front of the two, smiling, happy that they had asked her to do this. "We are gathered her today, for the eclipse." As if on cue the sun and crossed over each other, the two glancing at Glim who smiled mischieviously. "For the first time in, well, ever. We see two guardians have found love in each other, and wish to seek eternal harmony with each other for as long as they remain." Sohone rolled his eyes at all the talk, but Mune playfully nudged him. "Through the chaos as guardians, do you two swear to be forever connected?" Glim asked.

The two guardians turned to each other, smiling. "We do." Both spoke at the same time. "May you forever be bonded." Glim stepped back as Haec walked forward, holding two impressive rings.

One formed from dried molten lava, and the other, shining bright from the moons crystal. "I think you know which ones belong to you." Haec spoke. Sohone nodded, taking the lava one, sliding it onto his guardian's finger, whilst Mune did the same with the moonstone ring. "I love you." The faun whispered. "I love you too." Sohone replied, kissing his new eternal love gently on the lips.

Through corrupted guardians, evil queens of death, shocking origin reveals, and whatever else was to come, their love was to stay. For better or worse.


End file.
